The Amazing Race: Special Nintendo Edition
by Ruling Dragon
Summary: 11 teams of two embark on a race around Nintendo. The frantic action abounds as the teams compete for a chance to win 1 million of their currency. Only one team will win, the question is, who? R&R!
1. Meet the teams

**A/N:** In no way do I own any of the Nintendo characters mentioned.

We see a large town square with a fountain in the middle. Near the fountain is what appears to be a black dinosaur with red spikes, fangs, and weird black wings.

"This is Toad Town Square. The Mushroom Kingdom's capital. From here, 11 teams of two will embark on a race around Nintendo for 1 million of whatever currency they happen to use, be it coins, credits, or bananas. Most of these teams will be eliminated, and one team will win all the money as winners of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition."

Helicopters start coming in from all directions.

"I'm Ruling Dragon, and I'll be your host as they travel around Nintendo. Helicopters are flying the teams in now. The teams are:

Mario & Luigi: Brothers from the Mario series.

Peach & Samus: Best friends the Mario/Metroid series.

Yoshi & Koopa: Friends from the Mario series.

Bowser & Bowser Jr.: A father/son team from the Mario series.

Wario & Waluigi: Brothers from the Mario series.

Kirby & Waddle Dee: Friends from the Kirby series.

Marth & Roy: Friends from the Fire Emblem series.

DK & Diddy: An uncle/nephew team from the Donkey Kong series.

Fox & Falco: Lifelong friends from the Star Fox series.

Wolf & Leon: Workmates from the Star Fox series.

and

Link & Zelda: Dating couple from The Legend of Zelda series.

Which one of these teams has the right combination of brains, brawn and teamwork to get to the top? And which team will be the first to be eliminated? These are the questions waiting to be answered as we get ready to begin The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition."

Ruling Dragon stands before the 11 teams, a light crosswind blowing.

"In just a few moments, you will all embark in a race around Nintendo. Along the way you will find clues like these-"

RD holds up a small blue folder with "Route Marker" above and below the Nintendo logo.

"-inside sealed envelopes. These will tell you where you need to go, and sometimes, how to get there, via plane, foot, taxi, or other methods. There are 13 legs on this race. At the end of each leg is a Pit Stop, where you can rest. 9 of these Pit Stops are elimination points, where the last team to check in will be eliminated, so it's in your best interest to get there as fast as possible. At the beginning of each leg, you will receive some money, which has to cover all expenses, except for airline tickets. When I give the signal, you can run down the square to the Toad Town entrance, where your packs and your first clue are waiting for you. After reading the clue and getting into one of the cars parked outside of Toad Town, everything else is up to you. Any questions?" RD finished his rather lengthy explanation to complete and total silence.

"Very good, then. Good luck,"

He raises one of his wings.

"Travel safe,"

The teams get ready to sprint.

"…"

The teams are still in position, looking more anxious than ever.

RD inhales.

Some of the teams false start, causing them to stumble. RD waits for them to get back into position before…

"GO!"


	2. Leg I

**A/N: **From now on, _italic text_ is route information, spoken by the host (me). Also, a ----------------------------- means a transition to elsewhere with another team.

Leg I

Twenty-two people rush toward the entrance of Toad Town. Fox and Falco, being slightly fleet-of-foot, get there first.

(rip)

"Catch a flight to Glitzville-" Fox read.

"And get your clue in the Glitz Pit Lobby!" Yoshi shouted.

"You have 45 coins for this leg of the race." Mario mused.

"You may only take one of three flights." Bowser growled.

"Flight 350 on Mushroom Tran." Leon read.

"Flight 1086 on Starline." Marth stated.

"Flight 769 on RoyalAir." Samus said.

"Come on! We've got no time to lose!" Wolf dashed toward the nearest car, Leon following close behind.

All the teams fought their way out of the entrance in Toad Town and got into the nearest car. All except one that is.

"Ugh! The Race just started and were already falling behind!" Peach complained.

"I told you you shouldn't have worn heels." Samus moaned.

"Shut up."

-----------------------------

"Roy, speed it up!" Marth shouted. "We've gotta catch those apes!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

-----------------------------

"All right, sweetie! You just passed Mario and Luigi!" Zelda kissed Link on the cheek.

"Ack! Zelda! Are you trying to make crash?" Link asked.

"Heh. Sorry" Zelda replied sheepishly.

-----------------------------

"OK, I see Kirby behind us, so we're not totally in last." Bowser huffed.

"Hey, papa, how does he even drive?" Jr. questioned.

"I think it's best not to think about that too much."

-----------------------------

"Wa-ha-ha! There's the entrance to the airport! Turn here!" Waluigi snickered.

"As long as we beat those Mario brothers, I'm happy!" Wario said, obeying.

-----------------------------

"Argh! The pup just passed me!" Wolf growled, watching Fox's car zoom ahead.

"Looks like his partner hasn't changed a bit…" Leon said as he watched Falco stick his tongue out at them.

-----------------------------

"Too easy." Falco laughed.

"Careful, Falco. A lot can happen on this race."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey! There's the airport! Go go go!" Falco chanted.

-----------------------------

"All right! We're here! And not a minute too soon, too!" Marth said as DK & Diddy and Yoshi & Koopa pulled up beside them.

"Come on, DK!" Diddy started running on all fours towards the airport, just edging out Marth and Roy to the entrance.

"Wow! Mushroom Tran is right here! Let's take that one!"

"OK!" agreed DK.

"Well, if we take that one, we'll at least know we're tied with someone else." Yoshi mused.

"But what if there's a better one?" Koopa asked.

"Just make a decision, quick! Here comes somebody!" Yoshi squealed.

"There's the airport, Zelda!" Link took off running towards the entrance.

"AAH!" Zelda screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Zelda!"

"Heheh! Have a nice TRIP!" Wario snickered.

"Do you know how cliché that sounds?" Waluigi asked.

"No, because I don't know what cliché means!"

"…"

"That was a dirty trick." Link remarked as he helped Zelda up.

"I'm OK, really." Zelda insisted as she took off toward the airport.

Inside

"Great, book it." Diddy said.

**DK & Diddy, 1st on Mushroom Tran Flight**

"Hi, we'd like the same thing." Marth greeted.

"Of course."

**Marth & Roy, 2nd on Mushroom Tran Flight**

"Do you have another flight to Glitzville?" Koopa asked.

"Yes, it departs at 1:45 and arrives at 3:00." The attendant replied.

"OK, we'll take that." Yoshi said.

**Yoshi & Koopa, 3rd on Mushroom Tran Flight**

By now, all other teams have managed to get to the airport. Some get in line for Mushroom Tran, others go off elsewhere.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get tickets on this one, Wario. Let's go find another flight." Waluigi mused.

"How did those sissies Zelda and Link get in front of us anyway!" Wario exploded.

"Don't worry about it, just go!"

Wario and Waluigi ran off in search of one of the other two airlines. Along the way they pass Mario and Luigi, who hurried to take their spot in line.

"Wow, we were lucky! Wario and Waluigi just ran that way for no reason!" Luigi said.

"There's gotta be some reason." Mario thought.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Link shouted.

"Uh oh…"

-----------------------------

"Hey, Waddle Dee, is that the Starline booth?" Kirby asked. "Yeah it is! Come on!"

"Coming!" Waddle Dee gasped. He wasn't used to running so much.

"Hiiii!" Kirby bounced up and down in front of the attendant, being to short to stand above the counter. "What--time does--the flight--to Glitzville--leave?"

"Um…12:20. It arrives at 2:35."

"Wow! That's early! Huh, Waddle Dee?" Kirby chirped.

"Great. wheeze Book it. I gotta lie down."

**Kirby & Waddle Dee, 1st on Starline Flight**

"Gwarharharhar! Just what I wanted to hear!" Bowser laughed. "This flight leaves before the Mushroom one! Out of my way, wimps!"

"Hey!" Kirby protested as the Koopa King pushed him clear across the terminal.

"Gimme two tickets for me and my son! And make it snappy!" he growled.

"Y-yes s-sir. R-right away."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr, 2nd on Starline Flight**

-----------------------------

"Tickets to Glitzville, please." Link asked politely.

"OK, your flight leaves at 1:45 and arrives at 3:00."

**Link & Zelda, Last on Mushroom Tran Flight**

"We want the same thing!" Luigi shouted, banging his fist on the desk.

"I'm sorry, the flight is full." The attendant said emotionlessly.

"What!" Mario whined. "Of all the rotten luck! I can't believe-whoa!"

"Mario!" Luigi pulled his brother along. "We've gotta find another flight, otherwise we'll be stuck with the worst one!"

-----------------------------

"Peach, look! There's Starline! I bet we can get tickets there!" Samus said.

"OK, (ouch) I'll be (oof) right there!" Peach struggled with her aching feet.

"Hi, two tickets to Glitzville, please." Samus flicked her hair back and leaned on the desk.

"A-all right." Stammered the male attendant. "Your flight leaves at 12:20 and touches down in Glitzville at 2:35."

**Samus and Peach, 3rd on Starline Flight**

"Woo-hoo! Thanks!" Samus cheered, blowing a kiss at the attendant. Samus ran back down the terminal just as Peach got to the desk.

"Samus! Wait! (ow) Wait up!"

-----------------------------

"We've been wandering in this terminal for hours!" Leon groaned. Where are those stupid airline booths!"

Wolf said nothing. He only growled in reply.

"Hey, is that Wario and Waluigi? Leon asked, pointing into the distance. Sure enough, the Brothers were dashing through the corridor ahead of them. "Let's follow them."

Wario and Waluigi, meanwhile, were oblivious to their pursuers.

"OK, Bro. There's RoyalAir. Our last chance."

"Yeah, yeah." Wario shrugged.

"We want tickets to Glitzville!" Waluigi commanded.

"Your flight leaves at 2:15 and arrives in Glitzville at 4:30." The flight attendant growled. She obviously was having a rough day, and only scowled at Wario.

"Ouch. But it's better than nothing I suppose." Wario said.

"We'll take it." Waluigi agreed with a sigh.

**Wario & Waluigi, 1st on RoyalAir flight**

"We'll take the same thing." Wolf said.

"Very well, sir. Your flight will depart at 2:15."

**Wolf & Leon, 2nd on RoyalAir flight**

"Do you think there was a better one?" Leon inquired.

"Too late now." Wolf merely shrugged the question off. "Besides, they're probably all taken."

-----------------------------

"Hey, there it is!" Falco yelled. "Finally we found one!" Falco broke down at the desk nearly crying.

Fox kicked him hard. "Pull yourself together, Falco!" he scolded. "We'd like tickets to Glitzville, please."

"Here you are. Arrives at 2:35."

"Thank you-ou-ou!" Falco blubbered. Fox kicked him again.

**Fox & Falco, Last on Starline Flight**

-----------------------------

"I checked them all, Mario. RoyalAir is the last one not full." Luigi sighed.

"Fine. Let's take that." Mario grumped.

**Mario & Luigi, Last on RoyalAir Flight**

"_All teams are now making their way to Glitzville. The first plane, scheduled to arrive at 2:35 PM, carries Kirby & Waddle Dee, Bowser & Bowser Jr., Samus & Peach, and Fox & Falco. The second plane, scheduled to arrive at 3:00 PM, carries DK & Diddy, Marth & Roy, Yoshi & Koopa, and Link & Zelda. The last plane, scheduled to arrive at 4:30 PM, carries Wario & Waluigi, Wolf & Leon, and Mario & Luigi. When they land, teams will have to go inside the Glitz Pit, an arena where many professional fighters duke it out every day. Their next clue in waiting inside the Glitz Pit Lobby."_

Plane 1, 2:35 PM 

"Out of my way, fatso!" Falco shouted, pushing Bowser to the side as he entered the Glitz Pit.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" Bowser breathed flames at the sliding glass door, melting it immediately.

"Hey, thanks for opening the door for us." Waddle Dee smirked as he and Kirby dashed inside.

"What the! No way!" Bowser growled. He picked up his son and ran in after them.

-----------------------------

"Open the clue!"

(rip)

"It's a Detour, Falco." Fox read. "In the Ring or Above the Ring."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between In the Ring, and Above the Ring. In In the Ring, teams must proceed inside the arena, where they must fight off 30 Koopas, 5 at a time. These Koopas have been trained in the Glitz Pit, so they're much tougher than the garden variety. All thirty must be thrown out of the ring in order for the team to continue. It's a physically demanding task, but teams with enough muscle could finish quickly. In Above the Ring, teams must navigate the corridors backstage and find the storage room. Making their way to the second floor, teams must use ropes to aim the spotlights at 5 members of the audience holding cards. A Shine Sprite will appear on the card once the light has been shone on it. Once a team gets 5 Shine Sprites, the ring manager will hand them their next clue. There's nothing physical about the task, but finding just 5 people in a Stadium of over 4,000 could take a long time."_

"Oh, yeah!" Falco cheered. It's my chance to get In the Ring, baby!"

"All right," Fox snickered. "In the Ring it is."

As Fox and Falco descend the stairs, Kirby and Waddle Dee go up, followed by the father/son team.

"Above the Ring. I can't fight." Waddle Dee complained.

"IN THE RING!" Bowser shouted, pointing a finger to the sky.

"Calm down, papa, please!" Jr. pleaded.

"There's the clue box, Peach! Let's move!" Samus hurried up the stairs.

"I'll…just wait right here." Peach said, massaging her feet.

"Man, I'm glad we got the first plane." Samus muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, In the Ring or Above the Ring? Do you wanna fight or aim spotlights?"

"You girls better stick with the spotlights. No way you could ever beat 30 Koopas. Har!" Bowser laughed as he dashed into the arena."

"sigh He's right. Let's go Above the Ring." Peach agreed.

"Fine." Samus groaned. She wanted some action.

-----------------------------

"How many is that, Falco?" Fox asked.

"I think about 8. Man, these things are tough!" Falco ducked to avoid another Koopa lunging at him. He kicked it off the side as Bowser and Bowser Jr. stepped into the ring as well.

"How many you got?" Bowser asked.

"9-er, 10." Fox corrected as Falco rammed another one off the edge.

-----------------------------

"I can't find any more." Kirby said frantically.

"We only have two. There's gotta be more." Waddle Dee urged.

"There! That Lakitu in the seventh row!"

Waddle Dee captured the card in his beam of light, nabbing his third Shine Sprite.

"Peach, in here. The puffballs are in here!" Samus shouted.

"Great." Kirby scowled. "The blondes."

"Forget them. Focus!" Waddle Dee pushed.

By the time Peach stumbled into the room, Samus had already found and shot a Toad in the back row. Peach and Samus both try for one, but are beaten to the punch both times.

"Man!" Peach complained.

"Yes! That's 5! Can we go?" Kirby looked to the manager, who produced a yellow envelope. Waddle Dee took it.

"Thanks!"

"Wait until we're outside to open it, though." Kirby said.

"Right."

-----------------------------

"Grr. Shouldn't those spotlights be shining on us!" Bowser yelled to no one.

"Doesn't matter Dad!" Jr. was getting quite annoyed at having to keep his father in line all the time.

"That's 27." Falco panted as he threw another Koopa out with all his strength. "Buddy, whew, I'm wiped."

"That's OK, Falco." Fox reassured. "I can take it from here." Fox knocked out two more Koopas, and in a spectacular finish, threw one high in the air and spiked it like a volleyball out of the ring. Falco quickly grabbed the clue that the promoter produced, and headed outside, Fox following.

-----------------------------

Waddle Dee hastily opened the envelope. "Make your way to the-"

"PIT STOP!" they both exclaimed.

"-The Cheep Cheep Blimp above you. Go to the top of the juice shop and zip line inside. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Waddle Dee finished.

"_Teams must make their way here, the Cheep Cheep Blimp. This dirigible is the more luxurious alternative to airplanes the teams took here. Quite popular with Don Pianta, head of the Pianta syndicate, this is the Pit Stop for this leg of the Race. The last team to check in will be eliminated."_

"Alright! Pit stop!" Kirby exclaimed. The pair climbed up the steps to the Juice shop just as Fox and Falco dashed outside.

"Man am I glad to be away from Bowser and that runt of his!" Falco snorted.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, the Cheep Cheep Blimp above you. Above us?" Fox inquired, when he was interruupted by a noise from above.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Kirby yelled. The pair of animals looked to the sky to see a pink dot trailing into the huge dirigible that floated above them.

"Hey it's the puffballs!" Falco yelled to his teammate, who was already dashing for the Juice shop. "Uh, hey wait up!"

Inside the dirigible, Kirby noticed RD standing on the mat. He quickly sent the zip line back to Waddle Dee before stepping on the mat. He was soon joined by his companion.

"Kirby & Waddle Dee…" RD started. "You're team number one!"

**Kirby & Waddle Dee-1st place, 2:54 PM**

"Yippee! Yay! Yahoo!" the pair celebrated in unison.

"As winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip to fabulous Oho Oasis, compliments of Mushroom Tran." RD added.

"REALLY! OHO OASIS!" Kirby and Waddle Dee screamed with excitement.

"Fox, why don't you send that zipline over to Falco?" RD suggested, plugging his ears. Fox flung the handle back, and three people watched in amusement at Falco's face soaring into the blimp.

"Whoa-whoa-wh-WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" he unceremoniously landed face down on the steel floor. "Oof!"

Fox couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Falco, you can go on dangerous space missions, but you can't handle a quick ride through the air?"

"Hey, at least in space I'm in an Arwing!" Falco retorted. "A nice, safe, enclosed Arwing."

"Regardless," RD snickered. "Fox & Falco, you're team number two."

**Fox & Falco-2nd place, 2:56 PM**

The pair grinned at their placement. Even Falco. Fox seized the opportunity to poke fun at his friend.

"Come on…let's see that smile. Aww, how cute!" Fox gushed.

"Hey, shut up!"

-----------------------------

"Grr! There's gotta be a better way!" Bowser shouted in fury as Koopas came from every which way. "Whoa!" The Koopa King tripped over his own son and fell on top of some Koopas, smashing them into pancakes.

"Oog…hey!" Bowser realized what he had done and threw the flattened Koopas out of the ring.

"Way to go papa!" Jr. squealed. "Just ten more to go!"

"This'll be cake." Bowser laughed, cracking his knuckles.

As Bowser flattened more Koopas, Jr. kept his ears alert. "Uh oh, hey papa, hurry up! I think the second plane's coming in!"

"WHAT!"

-----------------------------

"Oh no, the second plane will be here any minute!" Peach panicked.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. We just need one more." Samus reassured.

"Ohhhh…" it didn't seem to help.

-----------------------------

**Plane 2, 3:00 PM**

"OK, let's go!" Yoshi sprinted out of the plane while Koopa spun in his shell beside him.

"Hey, who melted the door?" Roy asked, cocking his head like a dog.

"Doesn't matter! MOVE!" Marth shoved his partner towards the Glitz Pit.

"Zelda! Come on! We need to beat Marth and Roy!" Link made a swift motion with his hands to get Zelda moving faster.

-----------------------------

"In the ring-" Yoshi read.

"Or Above the Ring." Marth finished.

"Let's do Above the Ring. I don't feel comfortable beating up my own kind." Koopa said sheepishly.

"OK, fine." Yoshi said cheerfully. "No problem."

"I think we'd be better In the Ring." Roy said.

"You are correct, sir." Marth agreed. "Hey, is that Bowser?"

"OUTTA MY WAAAAY!" Bowser once again used his son as a battering ram and pushed DK back out the door.

"How rude!" Diddy snorted. "Forget it, let's just go."

"In Da ring, In Da Ring!" DK chanted.

"If you say so."

-----------------------------

"Hey guys, you're still here?" Koopa asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard." Samus admitted.

"This'll be fun." Yoshi took a seat opposite Peach.

"You won't say that after half an hour." Peach said bitterly.

Not long after, Yoshi and Koopa spot a Toad holding a card, and try and get it. However, they're not quite used to maneuvering the ropes, so Samus manages to steal it.

"Finally!" Peach does a little dance to celebrate their victory.

"Let's go, already!" Samus ushered Peach out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me here, pal." Yoshi patted Koopa on the back as he watched three other teams below.

-----------------------------

"Bowser and Bowser Jr., you're team number 3!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr.-3rd Place, 3:04 PM**

"Three? Really?" Jr. asked in disbelief. "Wow, I thought for sure the blondes beat us!"

Bowser quickly covered his son's mouth. "Don't-don't say that out loud, son." He said, embarrassed at the thought.

-----------------------------

"Just grab on, I guess." Samus gripped the handle and took off, having a death grip on the handle. On the other side, "Whoo, that wasn't so bad." was her only comment, though the red marks in her palms proved otherwise. Peach, on the other hand, enjoyed the ride, getting to see all of Glitzville (which isn't very big to begin with) at once.

"Peach and Samus…you're team number 4!"

**Peach and Samus-4th Place, 3:07 PM**

"OK, out of eleven, that's really not that bad." Samus contemplated.

"1st place next time, count on it!" Peach grinned flashed a thumbs-up at RD.

"You seem very confident." RD stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samus demanded.

"Let it go…" Peach said, clutching her forehead.

-----------------------------

"Link, I don't feel really comfortable with all this." Zelda whimpered.

"Zelda, it's going to be fine." Link replied. "Just do the best you can."

"But…"

"Look, just because I couldn't bring my sword on the Race, doesn't mean I can't fight." As if to prove his point, the Hylian hero tossed another Koopa into the air and kicked it out of the ring.

"Can't you just use your bombs or something?" Zelda inquired, cowering behind some Koopas.

Link turned to her. "Well, no, I couldn't bring my bombs ei-AAAGGGGHH!" He was a knocked to the ground from behind by a Koopa who decided to gnaw on the easiest target-Link's ears.

"GET IT OFF OF ME, ZELDA!" Link yelled angrily.

-----------------------------

"Damn it, I could slice them all up if I had my sword!" Roy complained.

"Well, I don't either, and neither does Link, so DEAL!" Marth retorted.

The duo continued their task, Roy grumbling all the while.

"Hmmph. How many more do we have?" Roy whined.

"About fifteen! NOW QUIT WHINING ALREADY! GEEZ!" Marth exploded.

All the Koopas they were fighting suddenly retreat into their shells. The Fire Emblem duo stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roy asked as he plugged his ears.

"Probably." Marth answered as he started to inhale.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Koopa still had not gotten the hang of moving the spotlights around. So far, they had only managed two cards out of sheer luck.

"Man. This is harder than I thought." Yoshi breathed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "And it's getting really hot up here!"

"Well, we can't switch now. That'd waste too much time!" Koopa explained.

"I guess you're right."

"Besides," Koopa added. "I see a Doogan with another card. See him?" The dino nodded. Now if only we could get him, that'd make three."

"Wait a minute." Yoshi realized. "We've been doing this all wrong. It's _this _rope that moves it up and _this _one moves it down. Man, we're stupid!"

Koopa switched his ropes and found it much easier. He couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe it! How dumb are we?"

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Yoshi said, mocking offense.

The two easily finished the task, with their newfound knowledge and got their clue.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, the Cheep Cheep Blimp above you. I think it means it's outside." Yoshi commented.

"I still can't believe we wasted that much time." Koopa stated, a mix between frustration and amusement.

"Hmm, well, I can see the blimp." Yoshi pointed out. "The Pit Stop's moments away!"

-----------------------------

"OK!" DK shouted.

"That's it! That's 30! We're done!" Diddy literally jumped for joy.

"They're DONE!" Roy asked in astonishment.

"Don't…huff puff…worry about it! Just keep on fighting! We've only got a few more to KO." Marth panted.

"All right." Roy plugged his ears again as Marth screamed at the top of his lungs. As expected, the Koopas tucked into their shells and Marth and Roy were able to easily kick them out.

"That's all? Wow, that was easy!" Roy shouted.

"Shut…up." Marth panted, out of breath. "Come on, we can still (hack) catch the apes."

-----------------------------

(rip)

"DK! You ripped it in half!" Diddy exclaimed. "Give me that!"

"OK!"

"…Whatever. Now, let's see. Where's that zip line?" Diddy pondered.

-----------------------------

"Wheeeeeeee!" Yoshi yelled, exhilarated by the whole experience.

"Man, that's one heck of a thrill ride." Koopa said as Yoshi stepped onto the mat with him.

"Yoshi and Koopa, you're team number 5.

**Yoshi & Koopa-5th place, 3:46 PM**

"All right. That's not so bad." Yoshi admitted.

"What do you think is the best thing about working with Yoshi on the Race?" RD asked Koopa.

"Well, he's always positive, unlike me, and he's fine with whatever decisions I try and make. He's, well, a great friend." Koopa shrugged.

-----------------------------

"There they are! What the hell is DK doing? That zip line can't support him!" Marth shouted as he ran outside.

"We better hope it does, 'cause that's our ride!" Roy uttered as he sprinted up the stairs.

A little too late, however, as Diddy had already took off from the Juice Bar.

"No! Damn it all! We're going to be behind them now!" Roy screamed in fury. As he was throwing a fit, Marth casually walked past him and grabbed the zip line, all the while ignoring the obscenities spoken by Roy.

"DK and Diddy," RD said with a smile. "You're team number 6!"

**DK & Diddy-6th place, 3:49 PM**

"About in the middle, so that's OK." Diddy said.

"OK? OK!" DK shouted, striking a pose.

"…"

"Why don't you come on to the mat, Roy?" RD suggested.

Roy stepped on to the blimp's steel floor and reluctantly joined his companion on the mat.

"Marth and Roy, you're team number 7."

**Marth & Roy-7th place, 3:50 PM**

"Not the worst we could have done, eh, Roy?" Marth offered.

"Hmmph." Roy growled.

"Good God, what is the matter with you? At least we didn't get last, right?" Marth offered again.

"Hmmph."

Marth looked to the sky with a face that said "How the hell did I get stuck with him?"

-----------------------------

"It's no use, Link. We're going to get in last." Zelda whined.

"No way. We still have a lot of time left before the third plane gets here." Link reassured as he dodged another Koopa aiming for his ears.

"But we've only got 9!" Zelda complained.

"Zelda! Just focus and keep fighting them!" Link was trying not to lose his patience with Zelda and failing.

"OK. I'll try," She still seemed unsure, but at least now she was making an effort.

"That's the way!" Link said, taking out two Koopas at once. "Just think of it as SSBM."

Zelda giggled. "That might work."

The fight seemed to drag on forever, and Zelda wanted to quit quite a few more times, but Link kept reassuring her over and over, annoyed, but nonetheless supportive. After what seemed like an hour, they finally knocked down the last Koopa.

"Thanks a lot." Link thanked the promoter as he wiped the sweat off his face. The Dating Couple ran outside into the hot sun outside.

"Man, as if all this sweat wasn't bad enough." Link panted.

"At least the third plane's not even here yet." Zelda observed.

"You're right, but we better get to the Pit Stop anyway. Let's see…"

(rip)

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, the Cheep Cheep Blimp above you. Get to the top of the juice shop and zip line down. Warning: The last team to check in _will_ be eliminated. Great." Link grabbed Zelda by the hand and the two rushed up the steps, Zelda grabbing the zip line first.

"Now, you're not going to freak out, are you?" Link teased.

"Um…"

"Oh, come on, I was kidding." Link smiled. "Come on, nothing to it."

With a slight hesitation, Zelda made a leap of faith, screaming at first, but then she stopped and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Great job, Z!" Link yelled to her. Zelda gave Link a thumbs-up as he rode into the blimp as well. RD was patiently waiting for them.

"Link and Zelda…" he paused dramatically. "You're team number eight."

**Link & Zelda-8th place, 4:22 PM**

"I'm sorry, Link." Zelda apologized. "I held us back today, didn't I?"

"It's no big deal, Z." Link said gently. "We'll just do better next time." They shared a fiery kiss before RD threatened to kick them off the blimp if they held it any longer.

**Plane 3, 4:30 PM**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Wolf said as he rushed out of the plane.

"I can't believe we got the last plane." Mario groaned. "The others are probably all at the Pit Stop by now."

"Well, we don't know that for sure. Get a move on!" Luigi urged.

"What the…? Why's the door melted?" Waluigi inquired.

"Who cares? It makes it easier for us to get inside!" Wario yelled.

"Perfect! We're first! Read the clue!" Wolf commanded.

"Detour-In the Ring or Above the Ring? Oh, that's a no-brainer!" Leon remarked.

"Let's go, then!" yelled Wolf as the two dashed into the arena.

"Hmm. In the Ring-" Mario read.

"Or Above the Ring?" Wario finished.

The two teams looked at each other and both tried to squeeze through the doors to the arena.

-----------------------------

"Oh, this'll be cake." Wolf smirked.

"Looks like both the other teams chose this one, too. We'd better hurry." Leon observed.

"Let's get down to it, then!"

"Ah, this place brings back memories." Mario sighed.

"Mario! This is no time to reminisce, now get up here!" Luigi yelled, extending a hand to his brother.

"Yeah! I'm-a gonna win!" Wario shouted. Waluigi cackled in agreement.

The Koopas started pouring in, with all 6 fighters fighting for position. Wolf and Leon started off extremely well, moving from Koopa to Koopa with blinding accuracy. Wario and Waluigi, meanwhile did not work too well together, Wario sometimes getting in the way, which caused an argument between the two. The Mario Brothers seemed to be able to cooperate, but didn't seem as strong as Wolf and Leon. Leon, however accidentally knocked a Koopa into the back of Wario's head, which didn't sit too well with him. Wario and Leon's respective partners got them back on task, however, albeit in different ways.

"Come off it, we'll beat them soon, anyway." Waluigi ushered.

"You idiot!" Wolf yelled. "Get back to this Detour!"

"Sorry." the chameleon apologized sheepishly.

"All right, Luigi! Three at once!" Mario cheered his brother.

"I always was better at shooting fireballs." Luigi taunted.

"Hey!"

"All right, that's, like 20." Wario estimated.

"Leon, step it up! We've got 14 to go." Wolf growled.

"28…29…30!" Mario counted, stomping on a Koopa and kicking into two others.

"We're done! YESSSSS!" Luigi cheered.

"Here's your clue." The promoter said.

"Thanks a lot! Come on, Mario, let's read this outside."

-----------------------------

(rip)

"Make your way to the Pit Stop, the Cheep Cheep Blimp above you." Mario remarked. "Get on top of the juice bar and zip line inside."

"Oh, man. This is gonna be so fun." Luigi gushed with excitement.

"It'll be even more fun knowing we're not in last!" Mario said as he sprinted towards the steps. As Mario rode the zip line, he hummed the Star Trek theme.

"Da da da daaaaaa…" he sang. "Oh, hey RD! Nice to see you!"

"Mario and Luigi, you're team number nine!"

**Mario & Luigi-9th place, 4:48 PM**

"Super!" Mario yelled.

"No pun intended." Luigi laughed.

-----------------------------

"Wario, we've only got 2 left!" Waluigi yelled.

"Don't get excited. Wolf and Leon are winding down, too. But I'm-a gonna beat them, cause I'm WARIO! Eheheheheh!"

"Boy, that fatso is full of himself." Leon snarled.

"We can't give up now! We've got a few left! FOCUS!"

"That's it! We got 30!"

"Run!"

"You stupid Koopa! Take this!"

"I think that's the last one."

"Then grab the clue!"

"Make your way to the Pit Stop-"

"The Cheep Cheep Blimp above you-"

"Warning: The last team to check in-"

"will be eliminated. Oh, man, move it! They're right behind us!"

"I can't run…anymore."

"There's the zip line!"

"Grab it, quick before they get here!"

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"No! That's impossible!"

"Haha! Later, wimps!"

RD was waiting inside the blimp, where an excited and cocky Wolf and Leon stood. "Wolf and Leon, you're team number 10!"

**Wolf & Leon-10th place, 4:55 PM**

"Not out of it yet." Leon breathed.

"You guys let your guard down." Wolf remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Wario angrily blew off Wolf's comment.

"Wario and Waluigi…" RD started.

"Yeah?"

"You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the Race." RD finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario shouted.

"We obviously underestimated the other teams and we paid for it in the end. It's over. Nothing else we can do. It was great while it lasted, though." Waluigi commented.

"Being the first team eliminated kinda stinks. No I lied, it really stinks! I HATE THIS! GRRR!" Wario fumed.

-----------------------------

_On the next episode of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition, teams travel between dimensions to a new locale._

"This is awesome!" Fox yelled.

_A difficult task could spell disaster for the Mario Brothers._

"I'm trying Mario, can't you leave me alone for two minutes!" Luigi screamed.

_And will Zelda continue her whining streak?_

"This is so not fun." Zelda complained.

"Link! Come back here this instant!"

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE!"

"Oh man…" Link groaned.

-----------------------------

_Reviewer's Corner!_

I'll be answering all your reviews right here, if any. Um, please review and tell me what you think!

Lokhart: Thanks so much! I'll try and update this regularly if you stay with it!

Noalmeidahatuh: Thanks! And I'll definitely keep that in mind!


	3. Leg II Pt I

Leg II, Part I

**A/N: **It's taking longer than I thought to type all this up. Therefore, every leg from now on will be split into two parts to keep updates more frequent.

The interior of a giant blimp is shown as Ruling Dragon steps forward inside.

"This is the Cheep Cheep Blimp, a dirigible that serves as the primary mode of transportation to and from Glitzville, the floating city in the sky. This one-of-a-kind blimp was the first Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period that allows them to eat, sleep, and migle with the other teams. Can Kirby and Waddle Dee continue to ignore the verbal beratings from the other teams to keep their lead? And can Wolf and Leon cease their arguing to climb out of last place? Kirby and Waddle Dee, who arrived first at 2:54 PM…

"Yippee! Yay! Yahoo!" the pair celebrated in unison.

…will depart at 2:54 AM.

**Kirby & Waddle Dee, 1st to depart, 2:54 AM**

(rip)

"Catch a tram to the ground and get on an I. Flight to Corneria City and find Kit. The airport is directly below you. You have 148 coins for this leg of the Race." Waddle Dee read.

_"In this special Nintendo Edition of the Amazing Race, teams travel between many Nintendo realities. To do so, they must catch interdimensional flights, or 'I. Flights' to those locations. In this case, teams must fly to Corneria City, the huge capital of the planet of Corneria, from the Star Fox series. Once there, teams will have figure out that Kit is a statue of a cat who used to be a 4-star general in the Cornerian Army. It is here that they will find their next clue."_

"A tram, huh?" Kirby mused. "There! Look! That cable car is going down to the city!" the two teammates quickly climb in and ride the tram down.

"Right now, we're not really sure what to make of this. The next team will probably catch us given that they're only a few minutes behind us." Waddle Dee said to the camera.

**Fox & Falco, 2nd to depart, 2:56 AM**

"Get on an I. Flight to Corneria-all right!" Fox exclaimed. "-Find Kit. The airport is directly below you."

"Oh, man, Corneria! This is going to be cake." Falco chuckled.

Fox nodded in agreement as the two climbed into the next tram that came up the line.

"The first few teams are really close together. I'm just hoping we can outrun 'em." Falco pondered.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr., 3rd to depart, 3:04 AM**

"Grarr! This Corneria place better be ready to have us take it by storm!" Bowser roared.

"Um, papa, you're rocking the tram." Jr. observed.

-----------------------------

"WHAT!" Kirby shouted.

"I shoulda known…" Waddle Dee groaned.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Fox questioned as he ran up to them.

"Take a look." Waddle Dee pointed to a sign on the airport that said "Opens at 6:00 AM."

"Great. We're sunk." Fox said.

-----------------------------

**Peach & Samus, 4th to depart, 3:07 AM**

"Boy, was I glad to change out of those shoes!" Peach gushed.

"Whatever." Her partner rolled her eyes. "Let's see, 'Catch a tram to the ground and get on an I. Flight to Corneria City and find Kit. The airport is directly below you. You have 148 coins for this leg of the Race.'" She read.

"146-147-148! It's all here. Let's move out!" Peach cried.

"Oy…"

Peach addressed the camera. "I know I can be a bit random at times, but that's just me! I can't help it."

-----------------------------

"Opens at 6:00, huh?" Samus said as she saw the sign. "I guess now we wait…"

"And wait…" Bowser continued.

"And wait." Kirby finished.

-----------------------------

**Yoshi & Koopa, 5th to depart, 3:46 AM**

"Catch a tram to the ground-" Koopa read.

**DK & Diddy, 6th to depart, 3:49 AM**

"And get on an I. Flight to Corneria City and find Kit." Diddy said.

**Marth & Roy, 7th to depart, 3:50 AM**

"The airport is directly below you. You have 148 coins for this leg of the Race." Roy finished.

"Hurry, guys! Let's all go together." Yoshi urged everyone into the same tram.

"Do you think it's safe to go with these guys?" Koopa inquired.

"Why? We're not in last." Yoshi said.

"True."

"Uh oh. I just had a really gruesome thought." Roy realized. "What if the airport's not open?"

"Then we still have a chance to catch the other teams." Diddy chimed in.

"Yeah, but that means the other teams can catch up to us." Koopa said. "And that's not-"

"OK!" DK interrupted.

"…Exactly."

"Man! As if it weren't bad enough in 6th place!" Roy complained.

"Well, let's just get there and figure out the rest later." Yoshi sighed.

-----------------------------

**Link & Zelda, 8th to depart, 4:22 AM**

"Corneria, eh? Sounds fancy." Link said as he and Zelda stepped into the tram.

"I'll try not to hold you back too much, Link." Zelda said sheepishly.

"You could never hold me back, Z." Link reassured, running his fingers through Zelda's hair. The princess just giggled.

**Mario & Luigi, 9th to depart, 4:48 AM**

"Let's-a gooooo!" Mario shouted.

"Um, Mario?" Luigi raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Hee hee. Sorry. Just wanted to say that for old time's sake." Mario admitted.

"So," Luigi changed the subject. "What do you think Corneria City's going to be like?"

"I just hope they have cheese there."

"…What?"

Mario didn't answer; he just continued to look out the window of the tram, probably thinking about cheese.

**Wolf & Leon, Last to depart, 4:55 AM**

"You have 148 coins for this leg of the race." Leon read.

"It's all here. Come on! We've gotta catch up!" Wolf urged.

-----------------------------

"Whoa, you're all still here?" Wolf questioned.

"Yup." Kirby replied. "So much for our lead." He said audibly.

"Oh, quit complaining." Luigi sighed.

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Falco retorted. "We were in second!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Bowser roared.

All the other racers stare at him.

"Whoa. That worked." Bowser said. "Uh, I mean, of course it worked."

"Why don't you make us?" Roy challenged.

"WHAT! Why you little twerp!" Bowser lunged at his offender, and the two got into a scuffle to the amusement of the others. Marth and Bowser Jr. clutch their foreheads.

-----------------------------

**6:00**

"Move out!" Fox chanted. "Gotta get to the airline desk!"

"Out of my way, Roy!" Link elbowed the Fire Emblem fighter out of his way, adding another bruise to Roy's face. Bowser chuckled as he ran past.

"Mess with me again and there's more where that came from!" he laughed.

"This is easy!" yelled Kirby as he floated over the crowd.

"Kirby! Um, a little help?" his flightless partner beckoned.

"Come on, Waddle Dee, hurry up!" Kirby laughed.

"Kirby!"

"There's the airline desk, Yoshi!" Koopa yelled. He sprinted for it, pulling Yoshi along with him. The duo managed to get there first.

"Hi." Koopa panted. "We'd like tickets to Corneria City, please."

"Okay, an I. Flight is it?" the clerk asked. "For all of you?"

"Uhhh…" Koopa looked into the group to see some angry faces and some begging faces. Bowser showed a fist to Koopa and he understood. "Yeah, for all of us." He said quickly.

"OK. Your flight leaves at 7:20 and arrives at 5:00 PM." The flight attendant issued twenty tickets for the group.

"_All teams are flying to Corneria on the same flight. When they land, they'll need to find a hovertaxi to take them to the statue of Kit, where their next clue is waiting."_

**Corneria City**

"Taxi!" Peach above the roar of the crowd. "Taxi!"

"This is awesome!" Fox yelled. "We know this city like the back of our hands!"

"Come on, Jr! Get the lead out!" Bowser beckoned.

"Hey, there's a taxi!" Diddy pointed. "Hey! Over here!"

The taxi driver pulled over and opened the door. "Where to?"

"Do you know where Kit is?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, hop in."

"OK!" DK said triumphantly.

-----------------------------

"Zelda, look! The Mario brothers just got a taxi!" Link shouted.

"Luigi, hurry up before…oh no, Link and Zelda are coming this way!" Mario tried to force his brother inside.

"Scoot over, Mario!" Link snorted, pushing him into the cab. Zelda soon followed suit.

"Ack!" Luigi, on the far side, was being sandwiched between Mario and the door. "Just take us to Kit, and hurry!"

"You got it." Answered the taxi driver The taxi floated off, with two teams in tow.

-----------------------------

Marth was gesticulating wildly for the taxis to stop. "Why won't they stop!"

"Cause they think you're crazy, now cut it out!" Roy protested.

"They're never going to get a taxi the way they're going." Yoshi observed, shaking his head.

"Well, right now, we've got our own problems." Koopa said. "Hey, there's a taxi! Hey! Hey!"

"No way! That was the taxi I was trying to get!" the blue haired swordsman started jumping up and down.

"Gee, I wonder why they didn't…" Roy said sarcastically.

-----------------------------

"There are no taxis anywhere!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Someone will show up soon." His father growled.

"But what if they don't and we get eliminated?"

"Grr…A TAXI BETTER STOP BY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Bowser roared.

Instantly, a taxi pulled up.

"W-where too, your Grumpiness?" the trembling driver asked.

"Wow!" Bowser exclaimed. "I've never been called that by anyone other than Kammy. Hey, how'd you like to consider working for me?"

"Papa, the Race?" Jr. said.

"Oh, right! Um, take us to Kit." Bowser said. "Uh, now!" he added.

-----------------------------

"Sweet ride! A black hovertaxi!" Falco said. The taxi was quietly humming along with the lifelong friends in tow.

"State-of-the-art, too. It pays to know people." Fox, said as he relaxed in the leather seats.

"Hey, can this thing go any faster?" Falco asked.

"Ho ho!" The driver chuckled. "Faster's what you want? Hold on to your skeletons!" And with that, the taxi zoomed off at a speed to rival any F-Zero racer.

-----------------------------

"Ugh, everyone's probably gotten taxis by now." Peach whined.

"No sense in giving up." Samus reasoned. Besides, we haven't seen Kirby and Waddle Dee since the airport. Maybe they got lost.

Peach took a deep breath. "You're right. You're right. Maybe we'll get lucky."

-----------------------------

"This-seems-kinda-dangerous!" Waddle Dee yelled as he flapped in the wind.

"Just-hold-on-and-don't-let-go!" Kirby shouted back, bouncing with each word.

"Do you hear something?" Diddy asked from inside the taxi. The faint thump-thump-thump of Kirby and Waddle Dee hitting the taxi could be heard. "It's probably the suspension or something. These ARE hovertaxis after all." Diddy dismissed. Kirby and Waddle Dee held on to their free ride for dear life.

"OK! OK!" DK suddenly pointed.

"What is it, big guy?" Diddy looked in the direction DK was pointing. A large statue of a cat in front of an even larger building could be seen. "Hey, is that Kit?"

"Yep." The taxi driver answered. "I believe this is your stop."

"Can you wait here?" Diddy asked. The taxi driver shrugged.

"Sure, but the meter will still run."

The two apes were already halfway up the steps to the statue. The clue box was hanging from the statue's base.

"Here's the clue box." Diddy said, pulling out a clue. "Let's see…it's a Roadblock, wow. Who can climb in record time?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no team member can perform more than six on the entire Race. In this Roadblock, that team member must go inside this palace, built to honor Kit's service in the military. Inside, they'll find and exact replica of the rock face that Kit climbed. It is 100 feet tall, and teams must use the grooves in the face as footholds. Once they reach the top, they can grab the clue hanging from the ceiling."_

"Oh, man. I think that's gonna be you, big guy." Diddy said, putting DK on the back.

"OK!" the bigger ape trotted into the palace, Diddy following close behind.

"Hi!" the instructor greeted. "Let's get this harness on you so you don't fall."

DK seemed to take offense to this comment, but nonetheless waited patiently as she attached all of the hooks and straps as Diddy watched. "All right, get to it!" she said.

Meanwhile, outside, Kirby and Waddle Dee had also waited patiently. For their unknowing tow trucks to dissapear.

"Come on. They're gone." Waddle Dee said. The two floated up the steps and ripped open the clue. 'Who can climb in record time?'" Waddle Dee read.

"I'll do it, I guess." Kirby said. "'Climb a 100-foot rock face to grab a clue hanging from the ceiling." Kirby took a breath. "Great." He huffed.

When the pink balloon arrived inside, DK was already about a third of the way up the cliff.

"DK!" Diddy called. "Puffball alert!"

"Looks easy enough." Kirby observed, ignoring Diddy. "Come on, come on, hook me up already!" he motioned to the instructor, impatient.

-----------------------------

"Will somebody explain to me why we CANNOT get a taxi?" Wolf flared.

"Maybe that has something to do with it?" Leon offered.

"Quiet! Now help me flag down a taxi, or hitchhike or something!"

"Like it's my fault there are no taxis here." Leon muttered to himself.

"TAXI!"

-----------------------------

"Looks like our sweet, sweet taxi ride ends here." Falco said, sullen.

"Not quite. Hey, pal, I'll give you 15 extra coins to stay here." Fox offered.

"Mushroom Kingdom coins?" the driver asked.

"Well, yeah."

"HA! They're not worth that much here, sonny boy!" he hooted. "But I suppose I'll do it for 30 coins.

To Fox and Falco, it seemed like a fortune. Fox agreed anyway.

"What are you nuts!" Falco shouted.

"Just move." Fox half-yelled.

(rip)

"Roadblock. 'Who can climb in record time?'" Falco read. "That's me. That's definitely me." He said confidently.

-----------------------------

"Come on DK! Just a little more!" Diddy urged. DK was moving along at a fast pace. Krby, on the other hand, was halfway up the cliff when started running out of steam.

"You're doing great Kirby!" Waddle Dee cheered. "Don't stop! Keep going!"

"Don't tell me how to do the Roadblock!" Kirby snapped.

"I was just trying to help!" his partner shouted back.

"Look, when you're up here, you can tell me off however you want! But right now, I'm up here!" Kirby said simply.

Waddle Dee looked at the entrance just in time to catch Fox and Falco rushing in. "Hey guys," he greeted, amiably as ever. "What's up?"

"Hey WD." Falco grunted as he rushed past. "So what, we need the harness?" he asked.

"Duh." Waddle Dee groaned.

Before Falco could get his harness on, DK managed to grab one of the envelopes hanging from the ceiling. He grunted in happiness as he let go and let the harness carry him down.

"Great job, DK!" Diddy shouted. "Now what's that clue say?"

(rip)

"'Travel by taxi to Persimmon's, and search the grounds for your next clue.'" Diddy said.

_"Teams must travel approximately 19 miles to this place. Persimmon's Aeronautics. This is the most recent building of the 60-year-old business, the only one of its kind on Corneria. This Arwing manufacturing plant is where teams will find their next clue."_

"All right, let's go." Diddy said, turning his head. "Looks like we just missed the rush." He added, as three taxis drove toward the palace.

"Hey Diddy. Hey DK." Yoshi greeted as he passed them on the steps.

"Yoshi, there's no time for that! Look! Bowser's right behind us!" Koopa shouted.

"GRAR! Outta my way!" Bowser roared.

"Papa, PLEASE calm down!" Jr. said, frustrated.

"I'm not gonna calm down, OK!"

"Come on, Peach!" Samus beckoned. We can catch them while they're arguing!"

"'Roadblock," Koopa said. "Who can climb in record time? Yoshi, do it." He decided.

"Think you're up for it, Junior?" Bowser asked. His son recoiled, surprised, but nodded anyway.

"'Who can climb in record time?'" Samus read. "I'll go."

"Well, OK…" Peach agreed.

-----------------------------

"TAXI!" Wolf yelled for the millionth time.

"Oh, we're going to be eliminated." Leon groaned.

"Look, I will not have this kind of negativity, all right!" Wolf fumed.

"OK, OK." Leon said, backing off. "Hey, is that a taxi? Quick, flag it down!"

Wolf quickly did so, even jumping into the middle of the street to do it. As they opened the door, the taxi driver gave a short reprimand to Wolf.

"Geez, buddy, are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked.

"Put a cork in it." Wolf said gruffly. "Just take us to the statue of Kit. And hurry."

"Not until you admit you were wrong." the taxi driver folded his arms.

The only thing stopping Wolf from strangling the taxi driver was the glass pane that Leon rolled up.

"JUST TAKE US THERE!" he exploded.

"All right, all right, sheesh. Guy can't even admit his own faults." The driver shook his head before speeding off.

-----------------------------

"OK, it's official." Luigi said, throwing his hands in the air. "We're lost."

Link tapped the taxi driver on the shoulder. "Hey, do you know where you're going?" he asked, the only one still calm in the backseat.

"Of course he doesn't." Zelda snapped. "Why do you think we've been going around in circles for the past hour?

"Z, sweetie, can you let me handle this?" Link asked.

"Fine, whatever." Zelda waved Link off.

"Do you know where we're going?" Link repeated.

"Uhhh, just let me get some quick directions." The taxi driver said as he pulled over into a nearby gas station.

"What? Directions!" Mario yelled at a screeching pitch. "We're sunk. We're totally sunk." He moaned.

"We're not out yet." Link reassured. "We still have each other!"

"What is this, Happy Hour at the Mushroom Diner?" Luigi snorted.

Link sighed. "I meant that as long as we're together, we know we still have at least one team with us."

Silence.

"Right?" Link offered.

Some groans from the other three could be heard.

"Man, this Race can bring out the worst in people." Link stated.

-----------------------------

"That's it, Falco!" Fox yelled. "You're dead even with Kirby!"

"Climb, Yoshi, climb! You're doing great, man!" Koopa whooped.

"Samus, go faster, the others are miles ahead of you!" Peach yelled.

"Shut up, Peach!" Samus called back.

"I was just trying to help!"

"You call that helping!"

Bowser chose to stay silent and just let his son do the work.

The miniature Koopa King was scuttling up the rock easily, quickly catching up with the frontrunners Kirby and Falco.

"OH HOLY-FALCO! GET THE LEAD OUT!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Falco looked down to see Bowser Jr, quickly zeroing in his position. "AAAH!"

The two scrambled for position, Kirby falling behind.

"Got it!" Falco said.

"YES!" Bowser Jr. squealed.

"Rrr…" Falco glowered.

"At least you got it." Fox said.

"Just go, fast!"

"Finally!" Kirby gasped.

"Come on, we're just a little behind! We can catch up!" Waddle Dee said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about a taxi?" Kirby asked.

"All the more reason to hurry! Come on!"

-----------------------------

(rip)

"'Travel by taxi to Persimmon's'" Fox yelled, putting the emphasis on the name.

"'-and search the grounds for your next clue.'" Bowser finished. "Uhhh, let's just follow them, they probably know where it is." He mused, climbing into his taxi. "Just follow that black one!" he told the driver. The two taxis sped off, stranding Kirby and Waddle Dee.

"Now what, genius?" Kirby asked sardonically.

"Look, just get another one!" Waddled Dee yelled.

The pair dashed off in the direction of the other cabs.

-----------------------------

"That's it! That's gotta be!" Roy yelled, pointing at the statue.

"Pull over." Marth said.

(rip)

"Roadblock, Who can climb in record time?" Marth read. Roy looked at his partner expectantly.

"All right, all right, I'll do it." He said, rolling his eyes.

-----------------------------

"Persimmon's!" Diddy said. "Hey, stop!"

"OK!" the taxi driver said.

"O-" DK started.

"Don't even think about it." Diddy interrupted.

DK dashed off in search of the clue box.

"All right, you look around here. I'll go around back." Diddy took off in search for the clue box. For a while, he found nothing. But when he looked at the Persimmon's sign…

"DK, look! In the "O"! There it is!"

"OK!"

(rip)

"Detour: Water or Air."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Water and Air. In Water, teams must travel on foot to the Corneria beach, on the east end of the city. There, teams must put on scuba gear and pry open clamshells to look for a yellow and red flag with an N on it, the symbol, of the Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition. Not all of the 55 clamshells near the beach will contain a flag, however. Once they bring the flag to the mariner on the beach, he will hand them their next clue. Getting the clamshells open can be tough, but teams with strength, and a little luck could finish quickly. In Air, teams must go inside Persimmon's, a hangar for aircraft. There, they must enlist a pilot's help and climb into an Arwing. They will ascend to 3000 feet and try and spot a yellow and red flag with an N on it on the ground. That spot marks a place where the flags can be retrieved. They must land there, get a flag, and fly back to Persimmon's. When they do, the head pilot will give them their next clue. Flying around the city requires no strength, but teams must have good eyes to spot the flag in the 800-square mile city."_

"Oh, man. It's gotta be water." Diddy nodded. "Right, let's go."

"Urr!" DK said in agreement.

"Right."

500-meters later…

"There! That must be the beach!" Diddy shouted. DK sprinted on all fours toward it.

"All right, why don't you put on this here scuba gear." The mariner said.

After some struggling, the pair was ready to go.

-----------------------------

**Reviewer's Corner**

Orange Sora: Hey, thanks for the review. I have already picked the winner, and everyone's ranks (randomly). Whatever happens, happens. ;)


	4. Leg II Pt II

Leg II, Part II

"Alright Falco, ready?" Fox asked as he got out of the taxi.

"Yeah, yeah, let's find it already!" The two began searching for the clue box.

-----------------------------

DK pried open yet another shell with little effort. Nothing.

"OK?" he inquired.

"No, it's not OK. We need to find that flag." Diddy said. He dove underwater to try again.

-----------------------------

Yoshi and Bowser Jr. descending after grabbing the envelope, while Marth was just getting to the top. Peach starts to descend as Wolf and Leon finally enter the building.

"Ah, crud!" Wolf half-cursed. "Leon, go fast, alright?"

"Heheeh. Don't worry. I was built for this." The chameleon said as he harnessed up.

"All right Yoshi! Let's go!" Koopa urged.

(rip)

"Travel by taxi to Persimmon's and search the grounds for your next clue." Yoshi read.

"Whew, that was tough!" Bowser Jr. huffed.

"You did great son! Let's go catch those two." Bowser patted his son on the back as the two raced off.

"Peach! You actually did something right for once!" Samus laughed.

"Ha ha." Peach mocked. "Shut up."

(rip)

"Persimmon's huh? OK. Hey, you! Let's go." Samus commanded her taxi driver. The two drove off in pursuit of the others.

"Just my luck I get caught with the slowest descending one." Marth said as he touched the floor.

"Just open the clue." Roy scoffed.

-----------------------------

Diddy gasped for air. "It's not working! We've searched everywhere! Wanna switch?" Diddy cringed at the response he was about to get.

"No!" DK shouted.

"What?"

"No!" DK shouted again.

"Wow. OK, then. Your call." Diddy dove again as two other figures dove into the water.

SPLASH!

"OK, Falco, you look around here. I'll go deeper." Fox said.

"Hey you guys choose this one too?" Diddy asked, surfacing again.

"Apparently!" Falco yelled.

-----------------------------

"Is that…? OHMYGOSH IT IS!" Luigi shouted. "Kit! We're here! At last!" he climbed out of the taxi. Followed by his teammate, the two rushed up the steps. Meanwhile, Link was trying to help Zelda, whose foot had become lodged in the seat.

"This is so not fun." She glowered.

"OK, come on. Just a little…there." Link pulled his partner out, while still remaining calm.

"Who can climb in record time? That's-a me, Mario!" Mario beamed.

Luigi shot Mario a look.

"Hee hee. Sorry."

(rip)

"It's gonna be you, Z." Link said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, come on, you can do it, no problem." Link urged.

"Fine, the princess agreed."

-----------------------------

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have hitched that ride." Waddle Dee said.

"Oh quiet." Kirby hushed. "We'll get a taxi to Persimmon's eventually, Here, try and flag this one down."

They successfully get the driver's attention by Kirby hopping up and down on top of Waddle Dee.

The driver opened the door, laughing. "You two are certainly quite a pair aren't you?"

"Take us to Persimmon's, please." Kirby said.

"Aren't you a little small to be flying planes?"

"Just do it." Waddle Dee snapped.

-----------------------------

Five taxis are parked outside Persimmon's, and three teams are reading their clues.

"Detour: Water or Air?" Bowser Jr. read.

"Let's do Air." Bowser suggested. "I…can't swim."

"Water should be faster." Marth said.

"Definitely Water." Koopa said. "That OK with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get it done." Yoshi agreed.

-----------------------------

"Got it!" Leon yelled down.

"Great, now come on!" Wolf called up.

"Zelda, you're doing great! Don't worry about them!" Link encouraged.

Zelda grunted with each effort to find a foot hold, slowly making her way up the mountain.

"Mario! You're almost there!" Luigi said.

"This is fun!" Mario shouted, as he scrambled from ledge to ledge. He grabbed the envelope.

"Come on, we gotta catch up to Leon and Wolf!"

"Coming!"

(rip)

"Travel by Taxi to Persimmon's" Luigi read. "Man, Wolf and Leon are gone already. Let's MOVE! We can't be last."

-----------------------------

"Got it! Yes!" Diddy held up a small red and yellow flag triumphantly. Yoshi surfaced as well, holding a flag in his hands.

"How did they get done before us?" Falco asked angrily.

"Just lucky I guess" Fox shrugged. "At least Marth and Roy don't seem to be having much luck."

"Agh agh agh agh agh!" Roy sputtered as he surfaced. "I swallowed a stupid thing of seaweed!"

"Then keep your mouth closed next time. In fact, just keep it closed as long as you can. Like for the remainder of the Race, haha." Marth dove to pry open another giant clam.

"Grr."

"Thanks a lot" Diddy tipped his hat to the fisherman. Yoshi and Koopa received their clue as well.

"Travel on foot to the Pit Stop, Hera Towers. Hurry, the last team to check in may be eliminated."

Teams must now run to the Pit Stop approximately one mile from Persimmon's: Hera Towers. These massive twin buildings are so named because, as the highest buildings on the planet Corneria, they seem to reach out to the Queen of the Goddesses, Hera, in the heavens. These 471-story towers are the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

"Tallest buildings in Corneria, eh? Shouldn't be hard to find." Yoshi mused.

"Let's run, DK" Diddy urged.

"OK!"

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere above Corneria…

"See anything?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Nope. Nothing yet." Bowser squinted at the city's skyline.

"I hope not a lot of teams are ahead of us." Bowser Jr. mumbled as their Arwing continued its route around the city.

-----------------------------

"Detour: Water or Air?" Kirby and Samus read at the same time.

"Air. I don't feel like swimming." Waddle Dee decided. "Oh man, hurry up, Wolf and Leon are coming!"

"Wow. We haven't seen them since the airport. We must be really far behind!"

"Hey! I heard that! Are you trying to say we're bad at the Race?" Wolf snapped. "It'll be the last thing you guys ever say."

"Not now, we'll kill them later. Now come on, it's getting dark." Leon watched Solar, the Lylat System's sun, nervously, as it was already getting lower in the sky. Kirby and Waddle Dee disappeared into the hangar. Peach and Samus decided to do Air as well, and followed them.

"Detour. Hmm…" Leon read the clue.

"Well, let's do Water. It'll be faster. Come on!" Wolf sprinted off in the direction of the beach.

-----------------------------

"Hey I just had a really crazy thought. No one's seen the Mario Brothers at all, huh?" Marth asked.

"Well, they're around somewhere." Falco griped, bitter that he still hadn't found the flag. "Man, I'm really tired."

"Look, just go with it, OK?" Fox brushed off his wingmate as he dove again.

"Out of my way, pup!" Wolf snarled as he pushed Fox out of the way.

"Aw, man, now we're competing with you losers?!"

"Quiet, bird." Leon cackled.

"What was that?!" Falco challenged.

"Enough! Open the damn clams, so we can get out of here!" Wolf yelled.

-----------------------------

"I see them, I see them!" Koopa pointed straight up at the sky. "Those two huge towers!"

"Looks like a race to the finish! We have to beat them!" Yoshi panted.

"DK, hurry! We can still catch up!" Diddy yelled.

"Come on!"

"Hurry!"

"Outta my way!"

"Go go go!"

"OK!"

The camera shows the view of one team stepping onto the mat. RD smiles as he greets them.

"Welcome to Corneria City." A sergeant dog greeted them and shook their hands.

"Thanks" Yoshi replied, out of breath.

"Yoshi and Koopa, you're team number one!" RD exclaimed.

**Yoshi & Koopa-1****st**** place, 6:22 PM**

"Oh yeah!" Koopa celebrated. Yoshi gave his friend a high five.

"Now as the winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a brand-spanking new go-kart along with 4000 coins worth of tune-ups and parts. You can call up any mechanic and customize your cart however you want." RD told the winning team.

"Oh yesssss!" Yoshi shouted. "We're awesome racers!"

"I'm just getting started, but this is exactly what I need!" Koopa said.

-----------------------------

"Well, here we are." Diddy said.

"DK and Diddy, you're team number two!"

**DK & Diddy-2****nd**** place, 6:23 PM**

"Hey, we moved up, at least!" Diddy said.

"Yeah, I suppose." DK replied.

"…Wait, what did you just say?" Diddy inquired.

"OK!" DK shouted, thumping his chest.

"…"

-----------------------------

"Hey, finally!" Falco cheered as he raised a flag from the soggy depths of the Corneria Sea. "Haha, see you four losers later!"

"Grr."

"Don't worry about them Roy, just focus on getting these stupid clamshells open."

(rip)

"Travel on foot to the next Pit Stop, Hera Towers." Fox read.

-----------------------------

"The sun's going down, we'll never make it if it's nighttime!" Waddle Dee complained.

"At least we know a few other teams are here, too." Kirby said, noting the various Arwings around her.

Bowser looked as if he was going to explode any second from sheer frutration, when Bowser Jr. made a startling revelation.

"There! On the bridge. Take us there!" he said to the pilot.

"Hey, what?" Peach asked. "They found it. Well, follow them!" The Arwing slowly lurched forward, when suddenly the descending Arwing disappeared – it had cloaked itself.

"Damn it, I should have known!" Peach screamed.

"Doesn't matter, Peach." Samus said. "I see where they were headed! To that bridge!" The girls' plane dove as well.

-----------------------------

"Sun's going down, not a good sign!" Mario said in a warning tone.

"Just hurry up!" Luigi said. "We're in last right now!"

"Open the clue, Z!" Link hurried over to the clue box.

(rip)

"Detour: Water or Air? Oh man, I really don't feel like getting my hair wet."

"Now's not the time to be a priss Zelda." Link dashed off toward the beach.

"Link, get back here this instant!" Zelda fumed.

"Haha, have fun with that" Mario dashed past Link.

"Apologize." Zelda demanded.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. Look let's just do Water OK? It'll be faster and we won't have to look in the dark for a flag."

"Boy I feel sorry for whoever's Arwing is up there." Link mused as he looked at the lone Arwing in the sky.

-----------------------------

Kirby and Waddle Dee are frantically scanning the city, having no luck whatsoever.

"We have to find this thing before night falls!" Kirby whined.

"Don't yell at me, OK? I'm trying to focus!" Waddle Dee blocked out his friend.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!" Kirby pointed. Flying past them was the father/son team, holding the flag, making faces at the two hapless puffballs.

-----------------------------

"Haha, that was classic!" Bowser roared.

"You learned from the best." Bowser Jr. said.

As they entered Persimmon's once more and got their clue, Peach and Samus landed their Arwing.

(rip)

"Alright, Pit Stop, here we come!" Bowser laughed.

"Papa, not so loud." They'll hear you. Jr. cautioned as the friends got out of their craft.

"You're slow, so let's go already!" Jr. scuttled ahead.

"Hey!"

"Pit Stop, Hera Towers." Peach read. "K, let's go then."

"Wow, you're being awfully calm. It's nice." Samus chuckled. Peach glared at her.

"I'm tired, OK?"

"Yeah, because flying around an airplane is so much work."

"…"

-----------------------------

"Fox and Falco, you're team number 3!"

"Yes!" Fox cheered.

**Fox & Falco-3****rd**** place, 6:40 PM**

"Ah, we fell a rank." Falco, less enthusiastic, kicked the pavement.

"Hey, it's still top three." Fox said.

"Hmmph."

Fox looked up with Marth's "How-did-I-get-stuck-with-him" face.

-----------------------------

Roy surfaced, clenching his teeth.

"Look I know you're angry, but this is no time to-whoa!" Marth stopped mid-sentence. Roy had the red-and-yellow flag in his teeth! He trotted over to the fisherman, who promptly handed over their clue.

"Make your way on foot to the Pit Stop, Hera Towers." Roy read. "Come on Marth!"

Zelda splashed the water with her fists. "We're going to be eliminated! Ahh, I can't take it! WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE?!" she screeched.

"Oh man…" Link groaned. He kept his eyes focused on the sky. "Look, as long as that Arwing is up there, we're OK. That one's doing the Air Detour."

"Ahahahaha! Behold, I am the king!" Wolf triumphantly held up a flag after almost two minutes of being underwater.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come up." Mario taunted.

"Yeah, ha ha. Look, who has a flag and who doesn't, huh? That's what I thought. Come on Leon!" Leon followed his leader, snickering evilly at the two remaining teams.

-----------------------------

"I see the towers, but how do we get to them?" Bowser snarled.

"The blondes went off a different way, so either we're wrong or they're wrong." His son reasoned.

"Come on, let's just take this next street! And for the record, they'd better be wrong!"

-----------------------------

"Haha, I told you, Zelda! You rock!" Link surfaced with the flag from the inside of the clam that Zelda pried open. "Come on, let's get our clue!"

"Good luck." The fisherman wished them.

"Ah, thanks." Link replied as he opened the clue. "Da da da…Pit Stop! Hera Towers! And hey, looks like that Arwing is STILL up in the sky! Gotta feel sorry for the team up there, eh Zelda?" Zelda just giggled.

"Hey, you're laughing, that's good! Less chance of you screwing up now."

The princess of Hyrule gave Link a playful push. "Shut up." She laughed.

-----------------------------

RD watched as two teams arrived at the same time. However, one got there first.

"Peach and Samus, you're team number four." He announced, then addressed the other team. "Marth and Roy, you're team number 5."

**Peach & Samus-4****th**** place, 7:07 PM**

**Marth & Roy-5****th**** place, 7:08 PM**

"Man, you guys are fast! How'd you get here?" Samus asked.

"Like you said, we're fast." Marth bragged.

-----------------------------

"Where is the damn thing?! The sun's set! We have to find it!" Kirby yelled frantically from their still-airborne Arwing. "Come on…come on…"

Waddle Dee focused on each building, every minute making harder due to the quickly fading light. "Hey. Hey…HEY! Hey, that's it! Kirby, that's it!"

"Where?!"

"I think it's on that bridge, right?"

Kirby bolted to the other side of the plane. "YEAH! Hey, pilot! Take us down to that bridge!"

At last, the two friends' Arwing descended to the ground.

-----------------------------

"Boy it feels good to see that mat again!"

"What kind of a greeting is that?" asked RD, feigning hurtfulness.

"Oh, you know what I mean, ya big pansy."

"Just for that, I won't tell you what place you're in." RD crossed his arms.

"…"

"…"

"…Isn't that against the rules?"

"Damn contract." RD cursed. "Wolf and Leon, you're team number 6!"

**Wolf & Leon-6****th**** place, 7:18 PM**

"Whew! Feels good to not be in the back!" Wolf laughed.

"Just wait until next time when we get first!" Leon pointed a finger at RD.

"I think you guys are the ones that want to win the most aren't you?"

"Um, let me think about th-yeah! Of course! I'm all fired up baby!" Leon boasted.

"Didn't that used to be a song?" Wolf asked jokingly.

"Um…"

-----------------------------

"I hate these streets, I hate these streets, I hate these streets, I hate these streets." Bowser complained as the father/son team were making their way to the Pit Stop.

"It's like nighttime now. Never a good sign." Bowser Jr. added as he stared up at the now dark-blue sky. "We have to get to Hera Towers soon. Hey, there's a guy! Ask him!"

Bowser Jr. walked up to the man in question, who simply pointed at the large towers that were clearly visible, even in the night sky.

"Yes, we know." Jr. groaned, "but how do we GET there?"

The man simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for nothing, jerk!" Bowser Jr. kicked him in the shins and ran back to his father, who sighed.

"Come on, we haven't tried this road yet."

-----------------------------

"OK, RD, give it to us straight. Are we out?"

RD looked at the pair solemnly. "Link and Zelda, you're…team number 7!"

**Link & Zelda-7****th**** place, 7:24 PM**

"S…Seventh? Really?" Link couldn't believe his ears. "Hear that Zelda?! 7th!"

"I heard, I heard!" she smiled.

"See what happens when you stay positive?"

"Oh Link!"

And here is where I will stop because this is in no way, shape, or form a romance.

-----------------------------

"Man, these flags are bigger than I thought!"

"Just heave it in the plane." Kirby said.

-----------------------------

"Dark…dark means…GHOSTS! I'm scared!"

"Luigi, shut up, start helping, and most importantly, shut up." Mario glowered, losing his patience.

"But there could be ghosts underwater!" quivered the green-clad plumber.

"…"

-----------------------------

"Bowser and Bowser Jr…you're team number 8."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr.-8****th**** place, 7:30 PM**

"Man…a bunch of teams got here while we were running around the streets!" Bowser growled.

"At least we weren't eliminated, Papa!" Jr. chirped.

"How did I raise such an optimistic son?"

"Aw, thanks Papa!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"…"

"WE SHOULD BE FIRST!"

-----------------------------

(rip)

"Make your way on foot to the Pit Stop. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Waddle Dee read. "Well, ready to face destiny?" Kirby nodded. "Let's go, then."

"To think we went from first to last." Kirby whined.

-----------------------------

"I'm beginning to think we've searched a lot of these before." Mario sufaced for the thousandth time.

"Well, we can't switch now, Air would be impossible in these pitch black conditions!"

"Just keep at it, Luigi." Mario sighed.

"I'm trying Mario, can't you leave me alone for two minutes?!" Luigi screamed.

-----------------------------

"Hey look! There's RD!" Waddle Dee shouted.

"We made it, at last."

The two friends held hands and jumped onto the mat simultaneously. RD looked at the two seriously. "Kirby and Waddle Dee…you're the ninth team to arrive."

"What? Really? You mean, not last? That's amazing!" Kirby gushed. "But I guess that's what this Race is all about right?"

"However…" RD continued. "You two took an illegal mode of transportation to the Roadblock. You rode on someone else's taxi.

"WHAT???"

"Therefore, you will have to incur a 30-minute time penalty before I can check you in."

Kirby paled. "Oh no."

"Have a seat, I'll tell you when 30 minutes is up."

"Great. Our only hope is that that last remaining team is lost or stuck somewhere."

-----------------------------

"Luigi!" Mario yelled at his brother. "You're not helping at all!"

"I'm tired, soaked, cold, what do you want from me?" Luigi retorted.

"I want to finish this leg, even if it means we get eliminated!"

-----------------------------

**Time Left: 23:00**

Kirby: …

Waddle Dee prays in a last-ditch effort to save themselves.

-----------------------------

Mario pried open his 350th clam. "Nothing! And it doesn't help that these guys close up again in just a few minutes!"

"We're through. There's nothing we can do." Luigi babbled, rocking back and forth. "We're through. There's nothing we can do."

"Look, we'll get through this, but we won't unless you start HELPING!" Mario splashed some water on Luigi's face, which seemed to magically snap him out of his trance.

"Let's do this!" he said, determined.

-----------------------------

**Time Left: 11:00**

Waddle Dee: Maybe we'll get extremely lucky.

Kirby: One can only hope…

-----------------------------

"AT LAST!!! Sweet freedom!" Luigi gushed, clutching the flag like a security blanket.

"Yeah, I think I'm soaked to the bone marrow." Mario replied, disgusted.

"Good luck." The fisherman wished them.

"Yeah, we'll need it at this point." Mario scoffed.

"Hey, cheer up! There's still a chance!" Luigi patted Mario on the back.

"Wait, since when did you become the optimist and I the pessimist?" Mario questioned.

"Oh about a year ago."

"…"

-----------------------------

"Can we check in now?"

"No."

"Rats."

"Hey…no…it can't be…" Kirby's eyes widened.

"Woohoo! There's the Mat! And RD! Hi, RD!" Luigi gushed.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mario.

"Getting eliminated that's what!" Kirby bawled.

"Mario and Luigi, you're team number 9." RD stated simply.

**Mario & Luigi-9****th**** place, 8:02 PM**

"Kirby and Waddle Dee were issued a time penalty for illegally riding on someone's taxi to the Roadblock. You got here before that penalty was up." RD explained.

"Ohh. Sorry guys." Mario said.

"Well, one of us had to go." Waddle Dee admitted sadly as he stepped on the mat.

"Kirby and Waddle Dee, you had 8 minutes left of your penalty."

The two nod their heads in understanding.

"But I'm sorry to say you have been eliminated from the Race."

"See you around guys." The brothers said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kirby sulked.

-----------------------------

"Well, I'd LIKE to say we tried our best, but the truth is I really brought the team down. I hate my pessimism. See? I'm doing it again! Augh, make it stop!" Kirby spazzed right out of his interview chair.

"Heh. What can I say? A loss is a loss. You just gotta take it." Waddle Dee said simply. "But…I REALLY WANTED THAT MILLION! WAAAAAA!" he cried, finally coming unglued.

-----------------------------

On the next episode of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition, a shocking revelation is made.

"What?!" Diddy fumed. "How is that even possible?"

And a Roadblock might finally push Peach over the edge.

"Shut up. Don't ever talk to me again. I hate you!" Peach screeched.

"…"


End file.
